Timeless Love
by Littlebug21
Summary: The Timeless Spring has always changed the lives of the most deserving people who has need of it or is needed from it. What will happen when Kagome gets her one wish granted? First Fanfic! Sorry that the Summary sucks! Flames are allowed.
1. Timeless Love Part One

Hey everybody. This is my first ever fanfic but even though it was suppose to be a one shot I've decided to make it a two parter. So depending on the number of reviews I get by the end of next week I might continue this two shot. So without further delay just remember to enjoy the story and review.

Timeless Love

It was a very long and active day like always. A group of three humans, two demons and a half demon were still walking along the dirt road as the sun was setting. The group had just left a village plagued with vulture demons and was now tired on top of sweaty, grimy and covered in the dried blood of the demons they had just slain. The half demon's dog like ears twitched when he started to hear something that he knew would make the young priestess next to him happy.

The priestess just happened to glance at him when he came up with the perfect idea of how to tell her.

The half demon leaned slightly closer to her and sniffed. "Gross! Kagome you stink!" the half demon exaggerated a bit by covering his nose and moving away from the now fuming Kagome. "Inuyasha, you jerk! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have bloody buzzard feathers in my hair now would I?!" Kagome tried to push Inuyasha but unluckily for her Inuyasha saw that attack coming and easily side stepped her.

"Relax, ok? All I was trying to say was that there's a spring a few yards away." Inuyasha smirked at Kagome as she still glared up at him. "You could have said that in the first place, you know." Her shoulders lowered a little bit then she asked "Is it ok if we camp near the springs, I feel dirty with all this demon guts on me." Kagome gave Inuyasha the puppy dog look complete with her bottom lip slightly quivering.

This look, Kagome had developed over the journey, made Inuyasha agree to almost anything as long as it didn't cost too much of Inuyasha's pride or dignity. He gave in quickly to Kagome's reasonably small request and soon Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were busily catching fish in a small stream while Sango and Kagome got the camp site ready. "Inuyasha, get off your ass and help out!" Kagome shouted up the tree Inuyasha was currently occupying. "Shut it wench! If it wasn't for me telling you, you would be bathing in that stream instead of a hot spring a few feet away." Inuyasha huffed pointing at the small river also a short distance away, and then he jumped gracefully off the tree and landed next to Kagome.

"Now, where is my ninja food wench?" Inuyasha walked towards Kagome's yellow bag.

"There isn't any, idiot. If you hadn't had those four last time then you would still have some now." Kagome smirked at Inuyasha when he turned to her with his mouth open in disbelief. "If you let me go to my time more often, then this wouldn't be a problem."

"Feh, the moment I let you go back to your time is the day I die." Inuyasha growled. Kagome would have said something back but just then Miroku, Shippo and Kirara came back with several fish in each hand (tail for Kirara). Kagome and Sango then busied themselves preparing the fish and cooking them on sticks next to the warm fire they had built. Soon everybody was considerably content and relaxed after the meal they had just eaten.

"Sango and I are going over to the spring now." Kagome gathered her bathing supplies and a pair of pajamas to change into. "Inuyasha, make sure you keep an eye on Miroku for us, ok?"

"Whatever." Inuyasha replied, one eye closed and one eye on the lecherous monk.

"Come on, can't I be trusted for once?" Miroku looked around the camp in a fake pleading way only to get a 'No.' from everyone including Kirara who shook her head. "Y'all guys need to trust me more." Miroku tried to make everybody feel guilty by looking pathetically hurt but nobody really believed him. And with that the girls headed to the spring with the happy thought of finally cleaning themselves in mind.

"Wow, this spring looks beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed as she and Sango walked into a clearing where a perfectly circular spring was surrounded by flowers and fireflies. "Hey Kagome, have you ever heard of the legendary Timeless Spring?" Sango asked, wanting to entertain Kagome who was, in Sango's opinion, acting like a little sister right now with her eyes wide along with an open smile.

"No Sango, what's that?" Kagome asked while she looked around the clearing.

"Legend goes that if one ever happens to come across the Timeless Spring, they will be able to either go forwards or backwards in time to a place they are most needed in. What the person must do to travel in time is go into the middle of the spring and if they are worthy or needed enough The Father of Time will appear to give the person a chance to change the future whether it affects just them or even the world. But in exchange for being able to change something, the person must pay a price that is equal to the opportunity that was given. It's an old legend but I've seen many travelers trying to find the Timeless Spring." Sango concluded with a smile when she saw Kagome clinging onto Sango's every word as she told the story. "Wow, it would be so cool if that was actually true. I mean, think of all the possible things a person can do to change their lives and everybody else's for the better." 'Like me meeting Inuyasha before Kikyo for one.' Kagome said that last sentence only in her mind as she placed her supplies near the spring.

"Shit, Kagome, I forgot my wash cloth. Could you go start without me while I get it, please?'' Sango asked and when she saw Kagome nod, she quickly turned and left for the campsite. Kagome undressed herself quickly, incase Miroku gave Inuyasha the slip and was spying on her even now, and went into the heavenly warm spring. Kagome went into the center of the spring so she could fully wet herself in the deep end. Kagome glowed slightly as her priestess powers were recharged in the spring but then she noticed she started to glow even more than usual. Kagome would have left but she stood still with fright as a little girl slowly rose from under the water without even rippling it.

The little girl had silver white wavy hair, big ocean blue eyes, and a warm pink lipped smile. The girl was pale like the moon which made her skin glow against her snow white dress. "Hello Lady Kagome, I have been waiting for you." The little girl said with the hint of child like laughter. Kagome only continued to gap at her, barely believing what she saw. "I can imagine why you must be shocked. Let me introduce myself, I am The Little Lady of Time." At this Kagome finally snapped to her senses.

"I thought it was supposed to be Father of Time…… Wait! How the hell did you even appear here? Have you been spying on me the whole time? What do you want with me? Why are here in the first place? And give me one good reason why I shouldn't scream and purify you right now!" the Little Lady of Time was both surprised and taken aback that Kagome had said this all in one breath.

"Well first of, I am technically called The Daughter of Time or The Heir to Time but I prefer this title instead. To answer your questions the first is: I was able to appear using a spell I learned and channeled it through the spring to let me get to this point of time. No, I have not been spying on you, I simply felt a presence in my spring that needed my attending to. I need you, Lady Kagome, to go back into a person's past and alter the future. I am simply here to take you to that time. And, one, I'm not a demon so you can't purify me and, two, if you scream the future will defiantly be altered to be a bad one by mostly everybody's standards and one person you are close to will defiantly disappear forever." The little girl smirked at Kagome who was surprised that the girl could give her not only answers in order to her questions but also answers that made somewhat sense, at least in this time anyway.

"Besides, I highly doubt that you would want to have my old man explaining this to you. Or would you prefer him to little young me?" Kagome immediately answered that question as the little girl made to leave and possibly get The Father of Time. "No, it's quite all right with me to have you. Oh and by the way, what is your name?" it was the little girl's turn to be surprised now. "Why would you think I, The Little Lady of Time, would have a name?" She eyed Kagome suspiciously. "Well 'The Little Lady of Time is just a title like you said, right? So there must be a real name that you have, right?" Kagome cocked her head to the right side unconsciously showing her innocent curiosity.

"Well I guess you can say that my real name is….. Well, Luna." Luna blushed at this since she was the one that named herself this. "Wow, what a pretty name! It even fits your looks too." Kagome smiled friendly at Luna.

"Whatever! We're spending too much time here and if we don't hurry soon that Sango human will come! Now would you like to save your friend's life or not?" Luna glanced impatiently to the opening of the clearing. "Wait, which friend and how could I possibly do anything to help them?" Kagome also glanced at the opening. "You have to travel back in time with me and, trust me, you'll know which friend you need to save when you get there. Now will you accept this mission or not?" Luna glared impatiently at Kagome.

Kagome wondered whether to trust this girl or not but knowing that a friend of hers is possibly in danger, she made up her mind quickly. "Yes I'll do it, just take me there before I change my mind though." With that, Luna grabbed a beaded necklace from under her dress. The thing on the necklace looked like a small working hour glass. She quickly draped a part of the beads over Kagome and only said "Hold still." as she flipped the hour glass once over on the palm of her hand.

Their surroundings changed from the spring and meadow to something like space with stars streaking past them but no matter what Kagome stayed still. After what felt like a minute Kagome finally hit solid ground which took her by surprise and made her fall down on her hands and knees. "Where am I?" Kagome asked noticing the squeakiness of her voice. Luna stood right next to her as she surveyed the autumn forest. "You are in the past of one of your friends, Little Lady Kagome." Luna smiled at Kagome's shock as Kagome looked at her reflection in the rapid running water. Kagome screamed when she saw herself.

Kagome now looked like what she did when she was six (which was a smaller version of what she looked like as a teenager) except of wearing nothing, Kagome was thankful for this, she wore a pink knee high kimono which had long sleeves with a cherry blossom pattern on it, in Kagome's half done messy pony tail hair was a cherry blossom shaped hair pin which was made of pink diamonds and a white one in the center. Kagome turned to Luna to demand that she change back to her real age. "Sorry but this is the only way for you to save your friend. You better hurry before it's too late to save him." Luna faded away after she said this but not fast enough to say "You'll want to follow this river east to find your friend. Good luck Lady Kagome." And with that Luna was gone.

Kagome got on her bare feet and seeing no other option ran along the river east. It took her some time to see any changes or even hear anything besides the birds chirping and the wind blowing against her ears.

Just when the trees started to thin, Kagome heard other children most likely from a nearby village and quickly hid behind a nearby bush. What she saw made Kagome's heart skip a beat: four village human boys surrounded a fifth defenseless boy that Kagome instantly recognized as – Inuyasha?!

The child Inuyasha was practically a copy of the Inuyasha Kagome knew but instead of being the tallest of the group he was actually in the middle. Even through his baggy hakamaKagome saw that Inuyasha wasn't nearly as well built as his teenage self was and he even looked undernourished. But what startled and pained Kagome the most was Inuyasha's aura, which usually was filled with his pride, ego, and aggression, was instead filled with fear, sadness, and pain.

"Just give me my ball back then I'll leave you alone!" Child Inuyasha said as he reached for his red ball that the leader of the four village boys had.

"No way am I giving a mutt something that's too good for him!" The leader tossed the ball to the most rat like boy of the group so Inuyasha had to change targets.

"Yeah, my dad says you and your mother get to good a treatment from us and you should just die!" just as Inuyasha was about to grab the ball, the rat boy tossed it the most frightened one of the group who threw the ball to the chubbiest when he saw Inuyasha glare at him.

The chubby village boy accidently fumbled with the ball which then fell into the rushing river and was quickly swept to the center. "You idiots! Look at what you did!" Inuyasha jumped into the river without even considering the waterfall that was rapidly closing in.

"Crap! Let's go guys!" and with that the leader and the three other village boys ran back to their parents, all hoping that this doesn't come back to haunt them. Kagome saw the whole thing happen and quickly started running alongside the river. "Hey, you idiot, get out of the water before you die!" when Inuyasha didn't seem to recognize Kagome's presence the knowledge of what Kagome must do hit her with a force. With all personal safety left behind, Kagome jumped in after Inuyasha who just got his ball back and was suddenly realizing the danger he was in. Inuyasha then noticed a human girl who was swimming toward him with speed that he thought should have belonged to a demon.

"You idiot, what do you think you're doing?! Do you realize the danger you're in?!" Inuyasha yelled at the stupid human girl just catching up to him. "I should say the same thing to – watch out!" Kagome stared wide eyed at the waterfall just feet away and rapidly getting closer. A sudden idea was made in Kagome's head and she hoped Inuyasha wouldn't struggle too much for it to work.

Kagome quickly snatched and threw Inuyasha's ball over the waterfall and while they were less than two feet away Kagome grabbed Inuyasha into an embrace and when she found solid ground just at the edge of the waterfall Kagome pushed forward with all her might with Inuyasha's head unnoticeably, to the both of them, pulled into Kagome's chest. They both embraced each other as they fell through the air, head first, into a lake just below them. With Kagome's kick they were able to splash far away enough from the waterfall but close enough to still be in the deep end. They both looked through the bubbles trying to make sure the other wasn't drowning and they both floated up to the surface just as the white foam was clearing. Kagome quickly pulled Inuyasha near the shore, both of them were now shaking from both the shock and the sudden cold. As Kagome wadded to get Inuyasha's ball from the water, Inuyasha looked over at the base of the waterfall and almost fainted from the site! At the base were coral rocks, both jagged and smooth from the waterfall and weathering but they would have been jagged enough to kill both him and the human girl on impact if she hadn't move them in time. 'Great, now instead of dying I have to thank a weak human girl for saving my life!' Inuyasha thought of all the new insults the village children could make if they knew what just happened. Inuyasha was so cot up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the human girl standing in front of him trying to speak to Inuyasha. "………sun set?" Kagome stared at Inuyasha waiting for her answer.

"Uh… could you repeat that?" Inuyasha blushed now that he saw how pretty the human girl was. The way the ends of her hair dripped and how her kimono clung to her small and undeveloped body… 'What the hell am I thinking? She's a human that just saved me and I'm already thinking about adult… things… stupid Myoga!' "I said do you know how to get back to your village before sun set?" Kagome repeated glancing up at the already darkening sky. Inuyasha glanced up too and then sighed "It's too late even if I run back the demons will already be out. Don't you know that demons come out at twilight? A small human girl like you wouldn't be able to get back to her village without a proper escort." Inuyasha smirked as he thought about the human girl begging him to give her the heroic escort that she needs.

"Oh well, I guess you can look for a shelter for us and I'll gather the fire wood." Kagome placed the red ball next to Inuyasha, who looked startled at the new plan, and started gathering medium sized logs. "Hey, aren't you afraid of what company you are in?! I'm a dog half demon and I can easily hurt you!" Inuyasha stood up with his ball and walked in front of Kagome who had just collected all the wood needed. "You haven't found a place yet?! How do you think I'll be able to carry all of this and still find shelter?" Inuyasha was stun to say the least that the human girl didn't scream and run away when she looked him over. "Well are you going to help me find a shelter or not? And to answer your question, I know that you're a half demon but I also know that you won't hurt me." Kagome smiled and started looking for anything like a hollow tree or a cave to set up the fire they needed. "If you're looking for a good spot then you might want to look behind the waterfall, I think I can hear an echo behind there." Inuyasha looked down at his ball as he tried to process what the human girl said 'she knows I'm a half demon but she isn't scared and she says she knows I won't hurt her… does she know me from somewhere? I don't know where, this is the first time I've met her and I would have defiantly remembered her sent if so… it smells like cherry blossoms and fruit… I like it…' Inuyasha blushed when he saw the human girl come back. "You were right! There is a cave behind the waterfall!" Kagome cocked her head as she asked "Come on silly, don't you want to get dried off before you catch a cold?" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's free hand and led him to the cave behind the waterfall.

The cave had a low ceiling and there was two to three inches of damp earth at the entrance but other than that, the cave was perfect and large enough for two adult people plus a lot of elbow room. Kagome made a tipi out of the wood and now was looking for two stones so she can make the fire that they needed. Inuyasha, having survived alone a few times in the night, got the first stone he saw and angling it close enough to the fire wood, swiped a clawed finger against the stone. Angry sparks quickly turned into dancing flames as Kagome came back looking surprised from the fire to Inuyasha (sitting close to the fire to get dry) and back again. "Sooooooo……. What do we do now?" Kagome plopped down next to Inuyasha and wondered why she was still in the past. "Why are you asking me? And aren't you afraid of getting dirty since you're sitting next to a half demon?" Inuyasha eyed the human girl suspiciously, just because she rescued him didn't mean she might be trying to play a cruel trick on him. "Well you're more experienced at this than I am, right? And if you ask me anymore questions like that, I swear I'll punch you every time you do! You shouldn't say such things about yourself, you know? You're only helping those village children beat you down even further and how do you expect to survive if you're doing that?" Kagome glared at Inuyasha, who scootched a little away. Inuyasha was shocked that a girl – human at that – was criticizing him about not standing up for himself. "Feh, what do you know about me? It's easy for you to say that since you're a human but I'm not as lucky!" Venom filled every word as Inuyasha glared at the audacity of this girl.

"I think I'm considered every much as a freak as you! Heck, some villagers are scared of me and my company and there some off times when we are chased away! They chase me because I hang around a half demon just like you and that's that I supposed to be a powerful priestess!" Kagome stood up and through some of the anger now flowing from her, pink sparks flashed in the air around her. Every word of what Kagome said was true. Some villagers glared, gossiped and even hit Kagome as she passed by even after settling down in a village for the night but she would never tell Inuyasha since she knew he would most likely kill anybody that hurt her. Child Inuyasha quickly backed away against the cave wall and quickly regretted what he had said earlier as her saw tears streak down the pretty face of the human girl who has had the same kind of past as him. "I… I – I – I'm sorry… I didn't mean that… I thought you were… Wait, you live with a half demon?!"

"Yeah, he's a very close friend of mine and he really means a lot to me..." Kagome settled down as she thought about the half demon that, in his own way, looked out and cared for her. After glancing up from underneath her bangs Kagome continued. "he may be selfish, annoying, egotistical, arrogant, stupid, aggressive, and most of all untrusting but he's cared for me ever since we first met and he's saved me quite a few times from countless dangers and demons. He's my dearest friend and I would do anything for him." 'I would even risk my life…' Kagome glowed slightly a warm pink at the fond memories. Inuyasha took this as a sign that the priestess has settled down and quickly thinking of a way to make up for is rude and hurtful behavior, he ask "What's your name and how powerful are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Kagome looked up surprised but gave the blushing Inuyasha a warm smile. "My name's Kagome. To be honest I'm quite powerful, I can fire spiritual arrows, I can cleanse evil spirits, a whole lot of stuff but what I'm learning right now is how to maintain a barrier for long periods of time." Inuyasha was amazed by Kagome's matter –of – factness but was at the same time shocked that she willing told him all that she knew. 'I guess she must really trust this half demon to be able to trust me so fast.' "Can you show me a barrier, please?" Inuyasha took a step forward, he never saw any priestess powers before and having Kagome make a barrier should keep them safe through the night. Kagome nodded her head and knowing just where to put her barrier she faced the cave's entrance and crossing her wrist outward she prayed. A pink barrier showed that it covered the mouth of the cave until it became invisible a second later. "My name's Inuyasha by the way. Just in case if you were wondering, anyway." Inuyasha glanced sideways while he faced the now invisible barrier and saw Kagome give him another warm smile which made him blush and, with it, made his stomach feel all fluttery inside. 'Geez, is that butterfly still alive from this morning or something? It feels like I need to throw up or run around and then throw up… this feels weird!'

"Well, Inuyasha, if you're hungry I have some berries and fruit that we can share… or I can try to find some fish of you want…" Luna left Kagome the berries and fruit tied to her Kimono's sash. Kagome steadily blushed red as she tried to prevent an inevitably acquired silence. What Kagome didn't know was, as her eyes were on the ground, Inuyasha was staring and memorizing every feature he could see of Kagome's. 'Wait, what am I doing?! I've barely met Kagome and I'm already acting those village idiot boys who go all gushy over that stupid girl, Momo! _**But she's special.**_What?!_**You heard me! Find a way for her to stay with you. She's defiantly special… after all she accepts us, does she not?**_Yeah, she's nice to us but… this is too deep… and I won't go gushy over Kagome!_**You'll regret it.**_No I won't! _**Fine but just imagine… in a couple of years she'll have many potentials… including her half demon 'friend'.**_' At that, Inuyasha's heart ached and he grew a feeling of pure envy for the arrogant half demon who's been taking advantage of Kagome's sweet nature. "Yeah, uh, Kagome how about we just eat berries and call it even?" Inuyasha snapped out of talking with himself 'great, now I'm crazy'. "Ok, I have about a full bag so have as much as you want." Kagome smiled to Inuyasha and went over to sit by the fire. Inuyasha sat with Kagome and as they ate in silence Inuyasha tried to think things over. 'Mama has always said that even at a young age a demon can tell when it has found its mate… _**Then make her mate to us! Trick her if you have to, but find a way to make her understand.**_Fine I'll do – wait I said no! _**Feh, just try to deny a mate, especially when she's special to this time.**_What do you mean?_**Just find out for yourself.**__'_

"Hey Kagome, why are you here in the first place? Why aren't you with your family and friends?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome with pure curiosity and trust and Kagome was forced to tell him most of the truth when she saw his eyes. "I'm here to help a friend I guess. I really just had this feeling to come here. It was more of an impulse, you know, kind of like an instinct." 'That is somewhat true, I would have screamed if Luna didn't tell me that a friend was in danger. When I saw Inuyasha in that river, I completely lost control of my body and jumped in.' Inuyasha's eyes widen in surprise and he quickly got another hand full of berries to preoccupy himself. 'So Kagome came here out of instinct. _**I told you she was special. **_But that doesn't mean she's supposed to be my mate! _**What more of a clue do you want?! She came here out of instinct to save a friend! **_Exactly, she came here to save a 'friend', nothing more.' "Umm, do you want some more berries, Inuyasha?" Kagome watched Inuyasha for the past minute grabbing nothing but air from his empty palm and put it to his mouth and back again. When Inuyasha realized this his face nearly matched his hakama when he blushed. "Umm, sure?" Inuyasha grabbed another handful from the bag Kagome offered and Inuyasha suddenly came up with another question.

"Hey, Kagome, why are you being so nice to me? I mean you have another half demon friend but why do waste your kindness on us?" Inuyasha was flicked on the nose by a glaring Kagome when he said this. "You're being mean to yourself again. I'm not being nice just because you're a half demon, I'm being nice because… well…… I like you." Kagome blushed a darker red than Inuyasha and tried to stuff her face with berries when she started to choke. Inuyasha, who was also blushing, gave Kagome his water jug to drink from and also patted her back until her coughing subsided. While his hand still lingered on Kagome's back Inuyasha asked "What are you going to do after tonight?" Kagome whipped her head to Inuyasha in surprise and replied "I don't know I don't know if I'll be able to stay here." Kagome's and Inuyasha's heart ached as she said this. After a moment Inuyasha thought of a sure plan to have Kagome definitely meet him again if not stay with him and though he felt guilty about tricking Kagome he felt he was sure that Kagome was the one, that Kagome was his destined mate.

"Kagome, if you ever want to see me again then I know a way." Inuyasha said without thinking his plan fully through. "Really, Inuyasha? How?" Kagome's eyes were filled with hope as she thought about a way to stay connected to Inuyasha and that Inuyasha wanted to stay with her even though she knew that she and Inuyasha would definitely see each other again. "Well it's really something that – well – lovers usually do… and they do it when they have known each other for a long time… but… Never mind! Forget that I said anything!" Inuyasha blushed and tried to focus on the fire. "…But what if I don't want to forget about what you said?" She knew that she was leading Inuyasha on about not seeing him again but the temptation of Inuyasha's offer over powered the guilt she felt. Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and pulled him gently to face her. Inuyasha looked at Kagome uncertain that he heard her correctly but his face lit up when he saw Kagome smiling. "You mean, you want to stay with me?" Kagome nodded her head. "You want to be bonded with me even though we don't know each other very well?" Kagome nodded again. "You don't mind that you're sacrificing your future, your life, and your mortality for me?" Kagome thought only for a few seconds but then she smiled and picked up Inuyasha's already callused hands and kissed his palms, earning another blush from Inuyasha. "Yes, I will sacrifice anything for you. I will because I really like you right now and I have a feeling that we'll be really important to each other in the future some day."

"Ok, well my Mother and Myoga once told me about the Mating Mark. The Mating Mark is when a canine demon takes up a mate – a husband or wife in a human case – and marks them as their own. Myoga has warned me that even though from the time that the mark is placed and the bond between the two mates is made that bond can never be broken and no other can have you even if I died before you. If you are to become my mate just know that you will never be able to be with any other male – demon, half demon, or even human – and that you will receive some powers to add to your own. You will live as long as me, that means for hundreds of years, and you also gain some demon like qualities. If you, a priestess, choose to mate with me, a half demon, just know that you will be shunned and hated for what you've became. Do you still want to be my mate?" Inuyasha gave Kagome a look that only told her how much he was worried… and how hurt he might be after having what hope he had shattered if she were to decline.

"I still want to be your mate and nothing you say can frighten me from being that!" Kagome raised her fists to face level and had the gleam of one being challenged. Inuyasha grind and continued. "Ok, the Mating Mark is fairly simple. The two parties have to give something to the each other to signify their love for one another. Something important too, like one's favorite item, or a first kiss or… one's… umm… 'flower'. But I think that last one might be too adult for us to do right now." Inuyasha and Kagome blushed but Inuyasha continued. "After the two parties have given each other what they have to offer it's usually the males who marks their mates first then it's the females turn. After that they have officially established themselves as mates for life and no matter what happens to them, they will always be linked to each other. Any questions?" Kagome thought for a moment then a good question came to mind. "What does a Mating Mark look like?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with her head on one side. It took Inuyasha only a second to think before he replied. "A Mating Mark is different for all couples. A mark can be an animal, an element, an odd symbol, the symbol of one of their tribes, even a type of flower or something along those lines. But no matter what it is, only that couple will have it till the end of their lives or even into their afterlife some say."

"So what are you going to give me Inuyasha?" Kagome got kind of excited at the thought of getting a present from Inuyasha and blushed at the thought of giving him the present she already chose. "Well I've wanted to save this for at least my first crush but I think my first kiss is something fairly important, right?" Kagome's smile and eyes widened at the thought of having Inuyasha's first kiss. "Do you think it would be too tacky if I gave you the same thing?" Inuyasha shook his head no since he didn't trust himself to not yell with joy and triumph at the fact that he was getting Kagome's first kiss. (Just think of it this way guys, Kagome has basically reversed back to six and her body hasn't experienced a kiss yet at that age. Besides, either way Inuyasha has her first kiss, second movie or not.)

So what do you guys think? Please review and flames are allowed. Thanks.


	2. Timeless Love Part Two

Timeless Love (Part Two)

Inuyasha and Kagome sat on their legs in front the fire. They both took deep breaths to prepare themselves. When they finally looked at each other, Inuyasha gave Kagome an empathetic look. "Sorry but this is going to hurt for a bit, but if you don't squirm too much I think that might help to lessen the pain." Kagome nodded and gave Inuyasha a look that she hoped showed all her trust in him. Inuyasha moved his left hand to where it was behind Kagome's neck and pulled lightly so her head leaned on her right shoulder. 'Her skin is so soft and fragile, kind of like a cherry blossom.' Inuyasha imagined how pretty Kagome would look under a cherry blossom tree in spring. When Kagome loosened her kimono so her left shoulder was bare and starting to grow cold from the autumn breeze that came into the cave, Inuyasha put his right hand on Kagome's shoulder to make sure that she wouldn't squirm away as he marked her. After another apologetic look, Inuyasha lowered his head to the base of Kagome's neck where it met with her shoulder. After sniffing for a good spot in the area, Inuyasha licked where he felt Kagome's pulse, making Kagome shudder in surprise. When Inuyasha felt Kagome might move away, Inuyasha's inner demon took over and the child Inuyasha only felt a little control over himself as jagged light purple marks appeared on either side of his face.

Wanting to end the pain for his soon to be mate as soon as possible, the full demon child Inuyasha plunged his fangs into Kagome's neck. Kagome felt her blood begin to gush into Inuyasha's mouth as she experienced intense pain running through her body but tried to stay still like Inuyasha said. It was several moments before the pain subsided into numbness, before Kagome's transformation to start to kick in, and before the full inu demon to be satisfied and slowly let the half demon Inuyasha to take control. When Inuyasha pulled out he licked the wound he made clean, leaving two faintly scared puncture marks in Kagome's neck. But before he pulled away, Inuyasha saw a life size cherry blossom bloom on Kagome's neck to cover up the puncture wounds, it looked like a black and gray tattoo when it finally finished blooming.

"I'm done Kagome. If you want to, you could mark me now." Inuyasha looked nervously to Kagome to see if she was still in pain. Kagome was in somewhat pain but it was due to the transformation, due to the fact a demon's ancient contract was beginning to bind her now that she has been bitten in the very spot needed for her to become a mate. When Kagome opened her mouth Inuyasha noticed that she had already grown two fangs, though smaller than his, which could easily inflict damage if she wanted to. "Are you sure that you'll be ok Inuyasha? I don't want to hurt you too much." Inuyasha nodded since he was still staring at the two fangs in Kagome's opened mouth. 'Kagome looks so much cuter like this. Now if I can just make her blush in the cute way she does I'll – wait I'm thinking way to perverted now, I'm just a kid, I shouldn't be thinking these things!' Inuyasha suppressed thoughts of sweet little Kagome blushing with demon features now added to her as well as what she might look like when she's older.

Before Kagome could do her part though, she passed out in Inuyasha's arms. She only had time to say: "Sorry Inuyasha… I'm sleepy… I promise to mark… you as soon… as I can." Inuyasha nodded and started moving Kagome so she could sleep beside him. As Inuyasha did this, he missed a part of what Kagome had to say next. "I'm sorry for lying to you… but at least I know that we'll definitely see each other again… in the future. I love you… Inuyasha." Inuyasha just finished laying down his hakama to lay Kagome on when he heard the last sentence. Now blushing, Inuyasha laid down beside Kagome and wrapped an arm securely and protectively around her and drifted off to a peaceful sleep filled with thoughts of Kagome and his new life with someone who he knew he loved since the moment he saw her get his ball from the lake outside.

Luna entered the cave she knew she would find Little Lady Kagome in. It was almost time for the sun to come up and there was a light fog surrounding the outside as well as the cave. Luna was sad and regretted doing what she knew she must do now. 'Everything comes at a price. One of the rules of life is that when you get something, something of equal value must be given in return.' One the payments she learned from her soon to be retired father was that love was an ultimate price: as a gift and as a payment. Love was the only thing that competed with time and with those two in that rule only lead to ultimate happiness or ultimate sadness.

Luna found Kagome wrapped in Inuyasha's arms and was sleeping peacefully. Kagome now had a few demon features added to her beauty like any other non-demon mate. Luna noted the two sharp fangs, the furry black dog ears perched on her head, claws that looked like long finger nails and the smile on Kagome's face. 'It will only be a second for Kagome but years for Inuyasha until they see each other again. It's a good thing that Kagome already paid through her heartache when she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha all those times. All Inuyasha needs to do is pay time for the price to be fully paid. Love may cost a lot but true love costs a damn near fortune, when I'm the Lady of Time I'll be making a few changes on that particular rule.' Luna nudged Kagome with the back of her hand and Kagome woke up almost immediately. At once Kagome understood that what she needed to do was done and it pained her to let go of Inuyasha so soon. Kagome wormed out of Inuyasha's warm arms and held back her tears when she looked down to her soon to be mate. "I'm sorry Little Lady Kagome, but Inuyasha's payment has already been decided."

"What do you mean?" Kagome looked at Luna with her ears drooped. Kagome sensed that she already changed overnight but was too upset to pay any attention. "There is a price to altering anything that should be out of one's hands but since this is also a situation of love that price has sky rocked up a bit. To make it easier to pay, the cost has been split in half for the both of you to pay for. Your part of the payment was the constant pain when ever Kikyo got involved and the trials along your journey so far. But Inuyasha's payment is a bit trickier, he needs to search for his mate even though he can't find her and even though he doesn't know he has to wait to be reunited with you. Your payment is the pain of unrequited love and his payment is time torn apart from his mate. All that needs to be done now is for Inuyasha to pay." Luna and Kagome looked sadly at Inuyasha as Luna explained. "But if you don't want Inuyasha to wait any longer then you should come with me now." Luna held up her hand to Kagome, but before Kagome took her hand, she pulled out her jeweled cherry blossom hair pin from her hair and set next to Inuyasha as she mumbled sorry to him.

As quietly as possible, Luna and Kagome left Inuyasha and the cave to wade in the somewhat freezing water. "Don't worry, you'll see him soon enough." Luna smiled to Kagome reassuringly. "But what will feel like a little while for me, will feel like years for Inuyasha, right?" Kagome still felt awful for leaving Inuyasha without a proper good bye. They were in the center of the lake and as they felt the droplets from the water fall hit their faces, Luna and Kagome looked back at the now invisible cave. Then, all too soon, Kagome and Luna left to go forward in time.

Inuyasha was speeding towards the hot spring Sango had said she and Kagome were bathing in. Minutes after Sango came and left for her wash cloth, Sango came again at a full run screaming that Kagome was missing. Inuyasha didn't need a second reason for rushing to the spring. 'I've already lost my first love and best friend but I'm not about to lose Kagome!' Inuyasha thought as he gritted his teeth to numb the pain.

Inuyasha remembered his mate almost fully well but unfortunately time, being the prick that it is, made him forget her name and a few key features of her face that just made everything else somewhat blurry but what really irritated him was that now when he thought of her sent all he could remember was fruit. She was the prettiest girl in Inuyasha's opinion, even with the some minor parts of her face hazy, and he would have bet she would have been one of the most beautiful women too, so beautiful, she might have had to compete with Kagome in a death match for the number one spot. Inuyasha shook his head as he thought of Kagome. Inuyasha knew that he loved Kagome, loved her like he still loved his lost mate, but Inuyasha was a mated man and even if the ritual wasn't completed on his mate's end Inuyasha still thought that taking another would be just wrong.

Inuyasha still remembered the morning he woke up to find his mate's pretty hair pin lying next to him. Hell, Inuyasha kept it with him everywhere he went and made sure that it stayed deep in his hakama but still close to his heart. From that morning on though, Inuyasha searched for his mate in any and all places he could get into but still no luck. Inuyasha missed the kind little girl who saved his life terribly but with Kagome around he felt the strain of trying not to regret ever making that girl his mate. 'She was just helping a passing stranger for God's sake! She was just being nice and me, like an idiot, thought that I could see her again!' Inuyasha had to stop mid way to the hot spring to get his anger gathered.

Of course Inuyasha had come close to finding his mate. He knew for a fact that the little girl was a powerful priestess so he searched where ever it was rumored of such a priestess. And following that trail Inuyasha met his (sorta-ish but not really, kind of more like just a friend) best friend: Kikyo.

Kikyo was his mate. At least that was what Inuyasha wished. No, Kikyo only looked like the woman Inuyasha's little mate would have been. Everything else was wrong, Kikyo's smell was something less sweet and potent than Inuyasha's mate, Kikyo behaved differently like it was natural to always be formal, hell, even when Kikyo gave him a curious look she never would lean her head to one side or smile the almost tasteably warm smile that made Inuyasha blush when he first met his mate.

But even with all these signs screaming that Kikyo wasn't the one, Inuyasha wanted to at least make sure that she didn't have his mark. Unfortunately while Kikyo was alive and when Inuyasha asked to look at her neck at one point in time, the bitch said no and from then on made what Inuyasha recently realized a conscious effort of never to expose her neck even in the intense heat of summer. Then to put lemon and lime juice on a open, puss filled, and festering wound, Kikyo finally showed an unmarked neck to Inuyasha and said that she never showed it before because she knew he would have left the second he realized she wasn't his 'wife'. She told him that one of the times they saw each other from time to time after the big aggravating and time wasting fifty year sleep.

Inuyasha lost all but one ray of hope to finding his mate, and after completing the shikon jewel, Inuyasha was going to look for her again and keep that hope alive. But in the mean time Kagome was number one priority. Kagome was a sweet human girl, in Inuyasha's opinion, and no horny wolf was going to take her innocent nature away unless they killed Inuyasha first. Inuyasha never really knew why he was protective of Kagome, after all, she didn't have any mark on her neck signifying she was claimed by him or by anybody else. Inuyasha knew this because he's accidently walked in on her bathing in a river often enough to get an eyeful of both of her shoulders plus other things before being sat. Even when he knew this, Inuyasha still felt an urge to claim to the world that she was his and no human, demon, or half demon was going to take her.

Inuyasha continued going to the spring that Kagome disappeared from and let his thoughts on the resent subject simmer in the back of his mind. But once Inuyasha got to the hot spring he couldn't tell which way Kagome went. Kagome carried a constantly heavy sent of cherry blossoms and… some other strange combination that he knew he can place somewhere if he got a strong enough whiff and actually concentrated on placing that sent. The only place where Kagome's sent remained somewhat intact was in the center of hot spring. Inuyasha was now going crazy about not finding Kagome anywhere else but turned to see if he could find some clue as to which direction she might have been taken.

Before Inuyasha could take one step away from the hot spring, the center glowed a magical shade of blue. Inuyasha looked at the strange light and pulled out his tensiga to face whatever enemy that lived in the spring. 'Maybe this is what took Kagome.' Inuyasha was about to attack the unknown demon but stood paralyzed when he saw a half demon head emerge from the suddenly clear water. With the head came the rest of a girl's body which was clad in a red knee high, long sleeved kimono. The blue light hugged the dripping wet figure of the half demon girl who had her face down towards the ground. She lingered in the air before standing on her own, knee deep in the water while the light left her.

The half demon had black and dripping wet hair. She looked pale but also pink at the same time. She had lethal claws on her hands but what made Inuyasha drop his sword was on her head. Clearly perched on top of her head were two black dog ears that twitched at Inuyasha's intake of air.

The half demon raised her head to look at her unknown audience and Inuyasha found himself hoping to never see the stranger's face. No matter how much hope he felt already growing inside him, Inuyasha was determined never to be played with by any other fake mates. No matter what, Inuyasha had to find Kagome.

Kagome was sad that she had to leave cute little Inuyasha but she knew that she would see him soon. As she and Luna went through the blue vortex Luna gave Kagome instructions. "Now Lady Kagome, your first instinct when seeing Inuyasha maybe to tell him what happened but you can't."

"Why not? Inuyasha deserves to know the truth since he's had to wait so long." Kagome looked at Luna with a muteness face. "You can't because the Timeless Spring must stay a legend. You mortals and immortals all have regrets in your lives and choices you would like to change." Luna made time stop midway and faced Kagome who had grown to her original age. "What do you think will happen if you blab to one friend who tells another then another? It will be a war zone if you tell anybody. So keep your mouth shut!"

"But what will I tell Inuyasha? Sango will probably have told Inuyasha if she's noticed I'm missing." Kagome said worried. She knew that it'd take a pretty convincing story to fool Inuyasha that he was lied to.

"Tell him that you were kidnapped by a water demon and that you escaped." Luna said simply as she started time again. Then she pulled out a shiny shard of the shikon jewel and held it out to Kagome. "To make your story sell, take this, I had to fight it out of a demon but all's well that ends well." Luna gave Kagome the shard.

"Thanks… Hey Luna… why was I able to save Inuyasha? I mean I'm happy about him being saved, and seeing him as a child, and being his mate but why didn't you stop me after I saved him?" Kagome looked Luna in the eye to see any lie she might say.

Luna simply smiled and started the time to go forward. "You will find out in the future. Aside from defeating Naraku, Inuyasha and you did many things. You and he made quite the difference for humans and demons in the future and my father and I have agreed that this should happen. Besides you and Inuyasha love each other but need a little push to actually start anything. I am helping the world of demons and humans and I'm granting your wish at the same time."

"And what wish was that?" Kagome asked giggling at how help had actually come to her.

"'Wow, it would be so cool if that was actually true. I mean, think of all the possible things a person can do to change their lives and everybody else's for the better. Like me meeting Inuyasha before Kikyo for one.'" Luna copied Kagome when she and Sango were back at the spring.

"You were spying on us even then?" Kagome screamed at Luna. Just when she was about to say something else, the time vortex stopped and Kagome disappeared from in between time.

"Good luck and have a good life Lady Kagome." Luna said sweetly before she fell into slumber to wait for the next person who asked for her help…

It was only a few minutes but it felt like an eternity as Kagome and Inuyasha starred at each other from across the hot spring. How is it that the sweet, selfless, and accepting girl Inuyasha was looking for was so close to him all this time? She was merely an arm's reach away this whole time. But the funny thing was that Inuyasha wasn't angry. He was just relieved. Relieved that he's finally found his lost mate and that she was okay.

Kagome was the first one to break the painful silence. "Inuyasha?" Kagome barely whispered but knew he would hear all the same. In an instant Inuyasha was in front of Kagome and instead of being yelled at for making him worried, he hugged Kagome as if he would never let go.

"Kagome. Do you know how much I've worried about you over the years you were gone?" Inuyasha asked in a gentle voice so he wouldn't frighten his mate.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but I had to do what I must and it wasn't easy for me either, it's been hard seeing you run off to Kikyo." Kagome forgot the lie she was suppose to tell Inuyasha.

"What happened to you to now show your demon half?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome seriously. Kagome dreaded telling Inuyasha a new lie a on the spot and it showed very clearly on her face.

Kagome looked down in between them and though hard until she finally look at Inuyasha again. "I can't tell you," Kagome began as Inuyasha turned from stunned to angry, "but I can make for not telling you for something else." Inuyasha looked at Kagome suspiciously.

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. Kagome leaned against him and stood on the tips of her toes to reach one of his ears. "I can mark you as my husband and fulfill more than what I promised before." Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. After some time Inuyasha smirked.

"I'll take you up on that offer." With that Inuyasha and Kagome ran together looking forward to a new life with each other and a new future too.

End

_Like or don't like, say whatever you want. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
